Hiei's Gift
by nikoboo
Summary: Kurama has lost his mother, then she comes back. But wait how? KxH If youi don't like that kind of stuff don't read it. Oh, and please, don't read this if you're depressed of feeling suicidal.


I have the worse case of writer's block, dammit! To get over it I wrote this. ::::Point's to fic:::: I have no idea what I'm going to write about so just bear with it.

Hiei's gift

Tears fell from Kurama's eyes as he dropped the final rose on the lowered coffin. _'Kaasan, I never expected you to kill yourself. Why? Was it me? _

_No.......you said you loved me. It couldn't have been me. I told you about being a youko and you hugged me, saying that it explained an awful lot and that you still loved me and I will always be your baby. _

Kurama walked from the coffin and into the nearby forest, waiting for his little lover. Sighing, he sat down under a tree and called to him. "Hiei, are you up there?"

A black figure appeared next to the youko, frowning. "Did you say what you needed to?"

Kurama nodded. "Will you be okay?"

He smiled at his cold lover's concern for him. "I'll be fine koi-"

Then it hit him._ My relationship with Hiei! That's it! She didn't want it! Wait,.........what did she say the night before she died? Yes, her exact words were, "Musuko, I don't know about this. I wouldn't want you to get your heart broken......I'd rather die than see you suffer....." That's it isn't it! She believed that Hiei would break up with me! So she killed herself so she wouldn't have to see me get hurt......."_

Hiei frowned as his lover suddenly became silent. "Kurama?"

The kitsune turned and glared at him with enough ice to freeze lava. "Hiei," he said, voice dripping with venom. "You......killed Shiori......."

Hiei frowned and took a step back. "Wh-what? Kurama, I don't understand......"

Kurama, too blinded by rage and overwhelming sadness over his mother, summoned his whip and wrapped it around the unsuspecting yokai, thorns digging deeply into his skin.

"Ku- Kura-"

"SHUT UP!!" Kurama screamed walking towards the trapped fire demon. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU LITTLE BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!" The thorns dug deeper with every sentence.......

"Kurama.....I.......d-don't.......understand......" Hiei winced as Kurama tore the whip from him.

" Figures! She killed herself because you were going to dump me!! Weren't you?!"

Hiei's eyes widend as he bled. "No! Of course not! I-"

"Don't even try it! If she didn't know it for a fact, she wouldn't have drowned herself!! "

Hiei looked at him helplessly. "I'm not going to dump you! I love you Kurama......."

Kurama turned and started to walk away angrily.

"Kurama-"

"I hate you Hiei....."

Hiei lowered his head. "You don't mean that.........do you....?"

"Yes. I mean it. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

Hiei stood there, shocked and confused as anyone could be. The only thing that registered in his mind was the words, 'I hate you.'

Kurama kept walking not even when he heard the soft sound of sobbing and a sadly whispered, "Don't leave me Kurama.......please......"

Little did the Youko know, that would be the last time he would ever hear Hiei's voice.

The next day.........

Koenma sighed. "Are you sure Hiei?"

"Yes."

"What do you want us to do with the body?"

"Just leave it under the oak at the park......."

Koenma frowned. "Alright then. I normally wouldn't let you do this but since you killed yourself and she wants to go back, it's a fair trade."

The large doors of Koenma's office swung open, revealing Jorge and the soon to be alive again woman.

At the park...............

Kurama sighed. Maybe he had been too hasty in blaming Hiei. Or maybe he just missed him. He didn't really know. "I feel alone......" He said to nobody.

"Musuko, I'm still here. Come to your 'Kaasan."

Kurama turned, the all too familiar voice bringing tears to his emerald eyes. " 'Kaasan....?"

She nodded.

That was all he needed. He ran to her then threw his arms around her, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Oh, Shu- Kurama........."

Kurama looked at her. "Hm."

"I'm sorry......"

He was about to say something, but realized she wasn't looking at him, but at the trunk of a nearby tree.

Sighing, Shiori hugged her son tighter. "I was wrong about him........"

Kurama pulled away. " 'Kassan, what are you talking about? And how are you alive?"

Shiori turned away, sighing sadly. "You'll find the answer to your questions under that tree."

Walking to it, Kurama saw a familliar face apparently sleeping under the tree. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

When he didn't answer, the youko kneeled next to him, not noticing that his mother had started crying. "Hiei...?"

He frowned as he spotted tearstains on Hiei's small face. He was about to speak again when a note next to Hiei, held down by a black hiruiseki at each corner. Picking it up and reading it, his eyes welled up again.

_Kurama,_

_I know that you missed your mother, and when the ferrygirl brought me to Reikai, _

_I learned that she wanted to go back because she felt bad for leaving you. She loves_

_you very much. Treasure her. I just want you to know, that when the time comes that _

_you truly lose her, she will still be with you, and her love is eternal._

_Kitsune, I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you. I'm sorry that I killed Shiori the first time. _

_I'm sorry that you hate me. But know this. I will always love you. That is why I traded my _

_soul for Shiori's. And so Kitsune, her life and your happiness are the last gifts I give_

_you. Sayonara Kitsune. Ai Shiteru. Forever._

_Hiei _

Kurama swallowed hard and turned to his mother. "We killed him 'Kaasan.........we killed him......." Sobbing, he picked up the small body, and carried it to her. Tears fell on Hiei's face, mingled by love, regret, sorrow................

Kurama held the body closer to him.

"Musuko......"

" 'Kaasan........ let's go home." He glanced lovingly at the small body he held in his arms. "_All_ of us."

owari.

_If you had to choose between the two people you loved most, would you be able to choose?_

_Dragon Mafia 12/05/04 9:14 pm_


End file.
